


The Way You Said "I Love You"

by mell9dog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell9dog/pseuds/mell9dog
Summary: Collection of ficlets based on a prompt list : The way you said "I love you."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. As a hello

“Hey.”

Virgil startled, blinking rapidly while his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness that fell around the living room. When did it get so dark?

In front of him, Logan was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, an amused glint dancing in his eyes. 

“Were you sitting there the whole time I was gone?”

“Um. Maybe?”

Virgil smiled sheepishly and closed his laptop before putting it away. He meant to go back to his room before Logan got back. His eyes were bleary from staring at bright screen for too long. He made to rub his eyes, but Logan gently took his hands away.

“Where are the others?”

“Uh, Patton said he was going to bed early, and Roman… I actually don’t remember when he left.”

Logan sighed, but the corner of his mouth was twitching slightly.

“I guess it’s alright, I was going to visit you before going to bed anyway.”

“You were?” Virgil asked, smiling. Logan was still holding his hands.

“Well,” Logan’s cheeks flushed, and he cleared his throat once.

Virgil laughed, tugging on his hands until Logan let go. He cupped Logan’s cheek, and after a brief grin, kissed his lips softly.

“Welcome back, nerd.”

“Hm. Love you, too.”


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blanket

Virgil wouldn’t stop pacing.

Logan watched Virgil out of the corner of his eye from where he sat cross-legged on the bed. He had his book open on his lap, but hasn’t turned a single page in the last 5 minutes.

It was a rough night. After hours of blind panic, ugly tears, and repeated assurances, Logan could barely remember what he was supposed to do before coming here. He didn’t regret it. Virgil looked so fragile with his thick blanket wrapped protectively around his shoulders right now that Logan wouldn’t have left no matter how important his plans were.

“You can go now.”

Giving up the pretense of reading, Logan put his book aside before fixing Virgil with a piercing look.

Virgil has finally stopped his pacing and now was staring at Logan with exhausted eyes. Logan regarded him calmly as Virgil’s hands tightened on the blanket.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Virgil was silent for a long moment.

Logan picked up his book again, making himself comfortable. He didn’t hide his smile when he felt Virgil climb onto the bed to sit beside him.

When Virgil spoke, his voice was muffled through the blanket.

“I love you.”

Logan smiled.

“I know.”


	3. A scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU, though barely.

“Fuck off, Sanders!”

“I’m not going to ‘fuck off’ until you give me an answer!”

A crash, and the door was ripped open violently. Virgil stood there, his eyes flashing dangerously. Logan would have admired his ferocity if he himself wasn’t so frustrated.

“Oh, so now you want an answer?” Virgil growled out.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have been asking you the same question for two weeks,” Logan bit out in a clipped voice.

“You didn’t seem to be in a fucking hurry to get an answer when you fucking ignored me for a month.”

“Is this it? Revenge? I thought you were above it, Storm.”

A flash of hurt passed before cold fury filled grey eyes. Logan regretted his words immediately, but couldn’t think of anything to add that would not make things worse.

Virgil opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. For a brief panic-filled moment, Logan thought Virgil would close the door again, shut him out forever and this would be it, this would be their end-

“What do you want, Logan?” was all Virgil said. He sounded so tired that Logan’s hand instinctively twitched forward in an effort to comfort him. He resisted the urge.

“You have been avoiding me,” Logan said slowly. “I made a mistake when I did not answer your calls. But I did not want you to be caught up in the mess I made. I thought- I thought you understood that.”

Virgil snorted.

“You want me to mind my own business, I get that.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Logan snapped.

“It sure sounded like one!”

“Why do you have to be so unreasonable? I thought we had an agreement! Why are you being like this, Virgil?”

“Because I love you!”

Startled, Logan stared wide-eyed as Virgil let out a bitter laugh that almost sounded like a sob.

“Because I love you, you fucking moron.”

Virgil rubbed his face roughly. There was a sniffle, but when he raised his head again, his eyes were dry. Logan felt lost.

“I know you’re struggling. You act like you don’t feel anything, but I know you do. I didn’t… I don’t want you to be alone, Logan. I want to be there with you. For you.”

Virgil looked defeated. Logan ached to hold him, to make that look dispappear; it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, but it was now that he could name the cause of it.

“I,” Logan stopped, took a breath, and started again. “I think sentiments are inconvenient.”

“For fuck’s sake, Logan-”

“You are the most inconvenient thing ever to come into my life.”

Virgil shut his mouth abruptly. The floor creaked under them, filling the silence that rang between them. Logan swallowed down a lump stuck in his throat. He held out his hand, palm up. He imagined Virgil holding it.

It was terrifying.

“And I want you to stay. Please.”


	4. Over a cup of tea

Logan liked watching Virgil in the kitchen.

It was a rare occurrence; usually Patton cooked, and when Virgil remembered to eat, he settled with reheated leftovers.

“Do you want a cup?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

Virgil rummaged through the cabinets, absently humming to himself. Logan watched with a faint smile on his lips.

It was rare, but at nights like this- when Virgil was relaxed, but couldn’t go to sleep because he wasn’t feeling tired at all- he would come down to the kitchen and make himself something to eat. Or in this case, something to drink.

Virgil moved in the kitchen with the grace that reminded Logan of a cat. It was refreshing to see him with such confidence. He guessed it was the precise instructions and easy routine that gave Virgil the comfort. Logan could appreciate the routine, even though he did not participate in it.

“You’re making the face again,” said Virgil.

Logan blinked. Virgil had put a mug of fruit tea on the table and was watching him with eyes full of amusement. Logan caught a whiff of orange before he got distracted by the eyes. 

“What face?”

“You know,” Virgil made a vague wriggling gesture with his hands. “The one you make when things are moving according to your plan.”

Logan could feel his cheeks heat up.

“I do not make any face.”

“You do too! Your face goes all glowy and soft!”

“Don’t be childish, Virgil. And that’s not even a real word.”

Virgil laughed, perching on the table with his own mug. His eyes looked soft under the kitchen light. Logan thought Virgil would be the one to make ‘the face’, if they were insisting on its existence. It was a good look on him.

“I love you,” Logan blurted out, turning bright red right after.

Virgil looked surprised for a moment, but soon his face melted into a warm smile. He ducked his head, raising his mug in front of him to take a sip.

“Yeah,” Virgil mumbled, his eyes twinkling over the mug. “Me too.”


	5. Over a beer bottle

“I think,” Roman said seriously. “I’m in love.”

Virgil didn’t even look up from his phone.

“You said the same thing 2 weeks ago.”

“Yes, and I’m going to say it again because love can never be expressed enough!”

Logan sighed exasperatedly from where he sat beside Roman. The bar wasn’t overly crowded, which was why they decided it was their favorite. But it also meant that he had to listen to Roman bemoan about his crush (however fond Logan was of his dramatics) without being interrupted. Before he decided whether or not to order another drink, Virgil tucked away his phone and reached for his beer bottle.

“Well, express that love somewhere else. I’m trying to have a peaceful night here.”

Virgil smirked when Roman made an indignant noise. Logan let himself smile and took a sip from his beer as they started to bicker. The familiar hum of the crowd and his friends’ voices washed over him. He was idly counting the number of droplets on his bottle when Roman cried out dramatically.

“I don’t need to practice, I already know how I’d do it!”

“Do it, then. Isn’t it simple enough for you?”

“Why am I talking to you? Logan, tell him to shut up.”

“Why the hell are you asking him?” 

“He’s your boyfriend, you’ll listen to him.”

Virgil laughed out loud, watching Roman slump dejectedly on the table with an amused grin. His eyes softened as he met Logan’s eyes across from the table. His feet tapped Logan’s gently. Logan tapped back.

“Oh my god, stop it, you’re making me sick.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman. Roman glared back, but his expression turned slightly suspicious when Logan stared at him unblinkingly.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Virgil,” Logan started, and Roman’s eyes widened almost comically.

“No, no, no, no! Stop it! Stop right there!”

“I love you,” he finished, turning to look at Virgil with his best admiring face. It was an easy task when Virgil was… well. When Virgil was in front of him. Virgil grinned, murmuring a quick ‘me too.’ Logan was tempted to kiss the lingering blush.

“See, Roman? Easy.”

Virgil’s laugh overlapped with Roman’s groan, and Logan relaxed further into his seat. It was a good night.


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

Virgil blinked when soft light reached his eyes. A shaft of sunlight was coming through the gap in curtains.

Virgil stretched out his legs, poking Logan on the other side of the couch. Logan didn’t look up, but he put his hand not holding his book on Virgil’s foot. Virgil wriggled his toes.

“What are you reading?” he asked, squinting. “That’s not what you were reading when we sat down.”

“More like sprawled out, in your case.” Logan said. A hint of smile was playing on his lips, but Virgil refused to acknowledge the warmth it brought to him.

“Whatever. There’s nothing wrong with getting comfortable,” Virgil grumbled. “And you haven’t answered my question.”

Logan turned the book slightly for Virgil to look at the title. A sudden laugh burst out of him, and he quickly stifled it behind his hands when Logan glared at him without any heat.

“Sorry, sorry,” he snickered. “But _Wuthering Heights?_ You gotta admit that’s a bit unexpected for you.”

Logan huffed, closing his book and setting it down beside him. He grabbed Virgil’s feet as he tried to poke again, and pulled. Virgil yelped, trying to adjust to the sudden shift.

“Sorry,” Logan said, not looking sorry at all. “Are you bored?”

“I’m getting hungry.”

“Of course you are.”

Logan leaned forward slightly to check the time on his phone, and Virgil was momentarily distracted by the way sunlight seemed to embrace Logan’s hair, casting a gentle glow. Logan noticed him staring and frowned.

“Virgil?”

“I... um,” he stuttered, knowing full well that it was going to make Logan worry. He cursed himself when Logan’s confused frown turned to worried one.

“Is something wrong?”

“I... I just really love you, okay?”

Logan looked startled, and Virgil ducked his head to hide his face. Seconds later, Virgil heard a soft laugh, and a quiet, “Okay.” He peaked through his bangs and just barely caught Logan smiling.

Virgil knew he was blushing. He also knew that he couldn’t do a thing about it, so settled with chucking a throw pillow at Logan’s face.


End file.
